Containers for pop bottles, beverage cans, and the like that are currently available are made of typically a single sheet of cardboard which is wrapped about the containers and secured together, typically at the bottom of the containers by tab and aperture means so that the containers are wrapped in the cardboard carrier.
At the top of the carrier, which is generally substantially flat, a pair of finger holes are formed to facilitate gripping and carrying of the container.
However, the prior art carriers of this type have proven to be somewhat inconvenient in their means for carrying, in that it is generally deemed preferable to use as a carrier handle an upstanding flap having an aperture therethrough, through which generally the entire hand can pass for gripping the carrier in the manner of a suitcase handle, rather than reaching through finger holes in a flat top as in the prior art.
While it would be possible to attach a separate, upstanding flap to the folded sheet carrier of the prior art, that adds to the expense of the carrier. Also such an expedient would create the issue of mess from glue, as well as the possibility of accidental separation of the handle from the rest of the carrier, with the result that the containers may hit the ground and possibly break.
Thus, there is an inherent conflict between the concept of a carrier for containers made substantially of a single, folded sheet, and the presence of an upstanding handle portion extending from the top wall of the folded carrier.
In accordance with this invention, a folded sheet carrier for containers is provided, which exhibits the desired simplicity and low cost of such carriers, while at the same time providing an integral, upstanding handle portion, which is formed with the greatest of ease and little cost increase. Also, the upstanding handle portion is integral with the folded sheet that defines the carrier, so that there is no concern about separation of the handle portion from the rest of the carrier, as would be the case if a separate handle portion were glued into place on the carrier, or the like.